


Volevi forse punirmi, Kuroko?

by ImperialPair



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 20:50:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12154536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Titolo: Volevi forse punirmi, Kuroko?Fandom: Kuroko no basketPairing: Kuroko x TakaoChallenge: P0rnfest!Prompt: OrgasmoOOC oral sex,





	Volevi forse punirmi, Kuroko?

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Volevi forse punirmi, Kuroko?  
> Fandom: Kuroko no basket  
> Pairing: Kuroko x Takao  
> Challenge: P0rnfest!  
> Prompt: Orgasmo  
> OOC oral sex,

Con le tue labbra, Kuroko, eri capace di sconvolgere ogni mio senso quanto le muovevi con tutta quella passione: certo che sapevi come farmi estasiare.  
La tua bocca era quanto più caldo e meraviglioso esistesse, io mi sentivo ribollire fin dentro le viscere. Era come se tu fossi capace di surriscaldare ogni parte di me.  
Il bello di tutto quello, Kuroko, era che io non riuscivo a vederti, eri capace di annullare ogni volta la mia vista: era forse un modo per castigarmi di tutti i problemi che ti ho causato con la tua misdirection? Volevi forse punirmi, Kuroko? Volevi mostrare che il fantasma che eri non si lasciava abbattere dal mio occhio di falco?  
Certo che mi avevi dominato in ogni senso ed io non facevo altro che cadere di fronte all’intensità del piacere che mi facevi provare.  
«Ku…roko»  
Quanto ancora mi avresti risucchiato? I tuoi movimenti lenti erano estenuanti e a volte talmente intensi che finivo con l’impazzire: sì, un giorno o l’altro la tua bocca mi avrebbe fatto perdere la testa, o forse era già successo? «Kuroko ah… continua ti prego!»  
Non ero più in me imprecando che tu continuassi a straziarmi: era masochismo? O forse ero così vittima del piacere che volevo continuare a sentire quell’ebbrezza massacrante? Desideravo così tanto sentire stesso brivido che provavo ogni volta prima di raggiungere l’orgasmo? Quella scossa che come ogni volta era così veemente che finivo per perdere completamente la mia vista. Nessun altro era così abile da privarmi il mio senso più sviluppato, solo tu, Kuroko, eri in grado di corrodermi così intensamente e ti amavo per questo.  
«Dove sei?» ti chiesi cercando di mettere a fuoco le immagini, ma ancora mi sembravano ombre indecifrabili e l’unica cosa che sentivo era la presenza delle tue braccia che mi cinsero le spalle.  
«Sono qui Takao». Io non resistetti alla tentazione di ricambiare il tuo abbraccio caloroso.  
Quanto desideravo restare così fermo all’infinito, il tuo corpo era quanto di più accogliente al mondo, ed io mai mi sarei stancato di abbracciarlo e sentirlo così vicino al mio.  
Ti avrei voluto sempre con me, Kuroko, anche se alla fine mi avresti fatto perdere completamente l’uso della vista, ma per un piacere così meraviglioso ne valeva davvero la pena.


End file.
